General Tibion
General Tibion was an undead skeleton and an enemy of the Mysticons, both old and new. He was a high ranking member of the Spectral Hand and was voiced by Ron Rubin. Tibion stood out from the rest of the Skeleton Army, wearing a helmet with curving horns. His leader/queen's defeat and imprisonment, he remained loyal to her army and was the second in command to Baron Dreadbane for the next thousand years. Once Queen Necrafa was freed, she transformed Tibion into a specter, giving him the wings of a bat and a deeper, more intimidating voice. He could also emit strong rays of red evil energy from his skeletal claws. Personality Tibion was a devoted member of the Spectral Hand, following Necrafa without hesitation and wanting the Mysticons destroyed. Although he acted ruthless toward the heroes, he was extremely fearful of the Spectral Dragon, aware of it's power to destroy him. In spite of this fear, he still ended up returning to Necrafa instead of escaping when he had the chance. He also hates wasting time, while Kitty Boon tells him that since he's undead, he has all the time in the world. History Season One Under the command of Dreadbane, General Tibion ordered the other skeletons to dig for solarite. Once they retrieved enough of it, they used the solarite to create a portal to the realm where Necrafa, their former leader, was imprisoned. He also traveled with Dreadbane to retrieve some of the Codex pieces. Season Two Once Necrafa was freed, Tibion was mutated into a spectre and flew with Tazma to retrieve the Spectral Dragon egg. They were able to secure the egg, though many spectres were wiped out by a Star-Fozia from the card game, Beastie Blaster. Tibion escaped, but not before uttering his hatred for Beastie Blaster. Back at the lair, the villains waited for the royal twins to be united according to the prophecy, in order it to hatch the egg. As planned, the "twin stars" of which the prophecy spoke of were captured, but they weren't able to hatch the dragon. Because of this, Tibion was tasked by Necrafa to guard the two while Necrafa interrogated Tazma on what went wrong. However, the spectre was outsmarted by the girls and knocked out by Em. Once the heroes reunited, Zarya and Arkayna, being the true twins, accidentally unleashed the Spectral Dragon. Tibion and two other spectres fled in fear, which led to the general avoiding the dragon, but smacking into a wall. General Tibion returned to Necrafa's side as the Mysticons and Proxima attempted to escape. Necrafa commanded the ancient dragon of pure evil to destroy the heroes and the dragon blasted a wave of fire toward them. The Mysticons were able to escape just in time through Piper's portal bag, and the fire continued towards Necrafa, Tazma, and the general. Necrafa was able to shield herself and Tazma, but Tibion was disintegrated in the blast, ironically being destroyed by the second Spectral Dragon he had assisted in spawning. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance; cameos) * The Mysticon Kid (no lines) * Heart of Gold (vocal debut) * A Walk in the Park (cameo) * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! (cameos) * The Dome * Gems of the Past (cameos) * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage (cameo) * Fear the Spectral Hand (final appearance; flashback) Quotes Season One * "Spectral Hand, dig!" * "Is there enough solarite?" Season Two * "We await your orders, my queen." * "I bet these fools have no idea what they're guarding." * "We must hurry. The Mysticons must already be in the caves by now." * "But first, a little something to welcome the Mysticons." * "It would be my pleasure." * "Fly, Tazma, Fly!" * "No one gets past!! No one!!" * "I hate Beastie Basters." *"Meow. Cat fight. Settle in, boys. This is gonna be good." *"Why are you smiling? Wait! The only reason would be if this whole argument was...a distraction." *"Retreat! Run for your undead lives!!" Trivia * He was one of three skeletons/specters ever to speak in the show. The others include: the skeleton that hates Foz season in Skies of Fire and the skeleton that ran into the wall in All Hail Necrafa!. The latter seemed to have the same voice as Tibion. * In Skies of Fire, after the general was knocked out by Kitty Boon with a rock, he was reduced to a pile of bones on the ground. However, later in the episode he appears to have reassembled. This suggests that the other skeletons may have the ability to reform as well after being broken. Resemblances * Tibion's voice as a skeleton was similar to that of Skeletor from the TV show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/He-Man_and_the_Masters_of_the_Universe He-Man and the Masters of the Universe]. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased